


The Secret Life of Cherry Jones

by Mossy_Moondark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Morality, F/M, Humor, NC17, i think it's funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy_Moondark/pseuds/Mossy_Moondark
Summary: With that pleasant thought in mind, Cherry headed to the car with an extra bit of sway to her hips.Just in case anyone was watching.
Kudos: 1





	The Secret Life of Cherry Jones

Cherry was bored.

It was the last day of class and she'd gone through virtually every boy with any ounce of jism in him during the preceding weeks. And, like the current weather, she was hot and moist and horny. The prospects for gaining some relief were few. Eric Rouleaux, promising though he was in his blue and white Spartan's football uniform, had proved to be a dud. Should have named the team the Minute Men instead. Brownie Ford could barely talk, never mind using his tongue for anything else. Hank Paxton had a big dick but didn't know what to do with it, Rob Persons had giggled inanely every time he touched her tits, and Sol Burke, well, his family had moved to Cyrusville after that incident with Mrs. London. So now it was late August and the thermometer was sky high, and the siren song in which long days with nothing to do but have sex was constantly on her mind.

She put the tip of her pencil in her mouth and plied her tongue against it, looked at Mr. Matthews from beneath lowered lashes. He was assistant to the football coach, and she thought he ran through campus just a little too often in tank top and tight shorts. She uncrossed her legs, spreading them as widely as her miniskirt would allow so he could get a good look.

There was a reason why she sat in the front row in all the classes where she had male teachers. And quite frankly, she couldn't wait to get out of this stupid summer college prep course and go to college - or rather, couldn't wait to enroll, because surely the classes would be more interesting than the prep courses, never mind high school. From which she still thanked her lucky stars for having graduated the previous spring. People always said high school was 'going to be the best years of your life!' which had turned out to be one giant crock. High school had been nothing but hell, a microcosm of society stuck in one building - funnily enough, the same building the stupid prep course took place in.

"Alright everybody, your test results have come back, and as usual some of you have far outshone others," Mr. Matthews stood up and grabbed the papers on his desk, approaching Kenny, who was furthest from Cherry in the front row. He started down the line, handing out papers as he went. 

Cherry made a point of not looking at him when he handed her paper back, which had a big red B+ was circled at the top. Good enough for her.

"For those of you starting community college, and you know who you are," said Mr. Matthews as he returned to the front of the room. "If you're headed towards the university, congratulations. Wherever you're going you'll have to work even harder to achieve your goals. I'm fairly confident most of you will be able to do so if you just apply yourselves."

The end-of-school chime rang and there was a general stirring as her classmates began shoving books and pens into their backpacks.

"Well, good luck with your futures. Cherry, could you stay behind for a few minutes, please."

Cherry smirked to herself as she put her books into her bag. She surreptitiously undid two more buttons on her tank top and quickly swiped a bit more gloss on her lips, putting the pot away just as Ricky Raymonds walked out of the room, the fire door closing behind him with a loud click.

They were alone.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Mr. Matthews?" As if she didn't know. She twisted a bit of hair around one finger, the very picture of pseudo innocence.

Mr. Matthews wandered over to the door and drew the small shade on the window. He turned around and crossed his arms, leaned against the door. His brow was shiny with sweat.

Cherry stood and sat on the edge of the desk, leaning on her hands, which squeezed her breasts together at the same time. She knew exactly what he saw; a curvy platinum blonde wearing a tight pink tank top and matching flippy miniskirt, tennis shoes and short white socks. She could feel her nipples pressing against the cotton of the tank. "Are you gonna fuck me, Mr. Matthews?"

"Fucking right I am," he muttered. He took a step forward, staring at her tits all along. Raising trembling hands, he cupped her double D's, squeezing hard and rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. "Fucking cunt, I'll bet your fucking dripping."

The thing was, he was right, she was incredibly wet, had been ever since she had spread her legs 15 minutes before.

"How many guys have you fucked, eh? Do you do 'em behind the cafeteria? The boys locker room? Yeah, I've seen you looking at 'em during practice, cunt. You'll probably do anyone, won't you?"

Cherry bit her lip in the effort not to grab him by the balls and tell him exactly what she wanted to do. No, he had to think it was all his idea.

Mr. Matthews reached underneath her mini and felt her up hard. "Fucking knew it, sopping wet, just like the cunt you are."

He drove her momentarily crazy, rubbing her clit before stopping to unzip his pants. He struggled for a few seconds before realizing he hadn't unbuttoned the waistband.

Cherry rolled her eyes. Brownie Ford hadn't even bothered to remove her underwear. She refrained from helping Mr. Matthews, just wishing he'd hurry up and do her already.

"Who else have you fucked, hunh?" Mr. Matthews paused to shove his face between her tits, mauled them a bit more with his hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Matthews," Cherry answered, keeping her voice high-pitched and breathy. All the guys liked that, liked to imagine she was some sex-loving bimbo without two brain cells to rub together. Well, one out of two wasn't bad.

"Fuck you don't," Mr Matthews grabbed her hand and put it around his stiff prick. "Feel that, cunt. Fucking hard, isn't it? Bet you never had a cock this big before, hunh?"

Well, if she were honest...he was smaller than she had expected. Certainly smaller than average. It pulsed nicely in her hand, pre-cum already leaking out of the tip.

"Turn around, you fucking bitch."

Cherry did as asked, hoping to feel his fingers on her clit again. Disappointment flooded her as he stuffed his small dong into her pussy without bothering to touch her clit.

"Aw yeah, that's it, fucking wet cunt. Nice and tight...fuck...talk to me you bitch....tell me how good it is..." He pawed at her tits as he humped her.

"Oh yes! Just like that! Fuck me harder, Mr Matthews!" 

God. At least it was going to be over qui- yes, yes, that was it. A good fifteen, maybe twenty whole seconds. If he was a different kind of guy she could just give herself a few circles and a bit of relief, but he was one of those who had to think that the ol' in-and-out was enough for her, even though she'd only just gotten started. She was tempted to grab the tie he'd left crumpled on his desk and wipe herself with it, but decided it wasn't really worth the effort, merely readjusting her underwear instead.

He coughed and tucked his shirt back into his pants. "Okay, okay now Cherry, you uh, you go home now or wherever and I'll uh, see you around town."

"Bye, Mr Matthews," she sang as she sauntered towards the door with her books, once outside the door muttering under her breath, "Stupid ass."

Now she was even more out of sorts than before. Wet, unsatisfied, desperate. She could go home and use a toy, but she didn't want a toy, she wanted someone to rip of her clothes and fuck her like she needed to be fucked. Why was that so hard to find? If she put in the effort, she might get a good result, yet Matthews had been such a disappointment she couldn't even be bothered to find another guy. So. Home it was. If nothing else, she could lay by the pool and be ogled by the construction crew building the addition. Mm, yes, that's _exactly_ what she would do. 

With that pleasant thought in mind, Cherry headed to the car with an extra bit of sway to her hips. 

Just in case anyone was watching.

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I've had on the ol' hard drive for a good few years.


End file.
